FANG
by Lillow
Summary: "Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Akatsuki membutuhkan orang sepertimu Itachi," Pein duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Itachi menjawab agak lama setelah menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Akan kupikirkan" "Waktumu satu minggu. Gunakanlah untuk memikirkan tawaranku dengan baik" NARUSASU. Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Vampfic. gore
1. Chapter 1

Yang kutahu di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis manusia. Baik dan busuk. Pemikiran yang dangkal memang, dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang lain melihatku, apakah aku dianggap baik atau busuk. Satu lagi, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja tanggung, baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas dan sekarang menjadi mahasiswa baru disebuah universitas di Konoha. Tidak perlu diistimewakan, bagaimana keadaan Konoha. Kota yang tenang, begitulah menurutku. Aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku, ayahku hanya seorang karyawan biasa disebuah perusahaan dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang menyayangi anak-anaknya. Aku memiliki seorang kakak, Uchiha Itachi namanya. Juga seorang mahasiswa, dua tingkat diatasku. Aku kurang suka dengan sifatnya yang sedikit usil, suka menggaggu urusan orang lain. Aku rasa dia lebih ke brother complex. Terserah

Hidupku awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan menimpa keluargaku. Seharusnya sampai sekarang tetap sama, aku, kakakku, ayah dan ibu. Seharusnya masih bisa berkumpul bersama, berbicara bagaimana hari-hariku di universitas, bagaimana awal kuliahku, dan Itachi yang selalu menggangguku diakhiri dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang nasib tetaplah nasib, baik ataupun buruk siapapun tidak akan bisa menghindar. Dan aku menjadi salah satunya, aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini!

****** Lillow ******

*FANG*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

*Story by Lillow*

****** Lillow ******

Warning:

Ini NaruSasu, Yaoi? Iya nanti

Bagaimana seharusnya keluarga itu? Ayahmu yang setiap hari bekerja, meskipun kurang waktu dengan anaknya tapi dia sebenarnya masih memperhatikanmu. Ibumu biasa tersenyum padamu dipagi hari, membuatkan sarapan, memberi curahan kasih sayang padamu. Ada kakak yang membuat hidupmu tidak bisa sehari saja menjadi membosankan, dia dengan segala keusilannya yang membuat kesal, tapi dalam hati aku senang. Aku memiliki kakak yang sayang padaku.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Ayah berangkat," beliau ayahku. Uchiha Fugaku. Orang yang aku hormati. Lalu mencium kening ibu sebelum berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Tidak lama kemudian aku dan Itachi juga menyusul, kami berangkat bersama. Iya karena kami Itachi kuliah ditempat yang sama denganku.

"Itterashai!," kataku dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Ittekimasu," ibu menjawabnya lembut.

Kami berjalan beriringan, belum ada membuka suara selama perjalanan. Bagaimana orang menyebutnya? Ah, iya. Sifatku kaku, kata ibuku. Katanya memang mirip dengan ayah, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Itachi, dia mudah sekali bergaul bahkan hampir setiap hari temannya datang kerumah. Bahkan dia pernah mengataiku, aku beruntung jika ada anak yang mau berteman denganku. Ibuku juga menasehatiku agar aku mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya, siapa peduli asal aku hidup tenang tidak ada gangguan, mau tidak ada temanpun tidak masalah!. Dan karena ini juga Itachi menyebutku bodoh, siapa yang bodoh padahal nilai akademikku diatas rata-rata semua. Dia buta apa?

Kami sampai distasiun. Tempat belajar kami memerlukan waktu 15 menit perjalanan dengan kereta, setelah itu juga masih ditambah jalan kaki sepuluh menit. Aku duduk berdampingan dengan Itachi. Dia duduk dengan mata sambil tertutup, memeluk tasnya dengan telinga tersumpal headset. Dasar bodoh. Disampingku ada seorang paman yang membaca koran. Kasus pembunuhan memang jadi yang hangat-hangatnya saat ini, begitu pula dengan berita yang dibaca paman disampingku. Ditulis dengan besar dihalaman depan, kasus pembunuhan yang belum lama terjadi. Bahkan dalam sepekan terjadi dua kasus, itu yang kudengar dari televisi. Ayah juga sering membicarakannya, padahal aku tidak suka. Mana ada orang yang mau mendengarkan cerita orang dibunuh pada waktu sarapan.

Keretanya melambat, kami sampai. Aku menyentak Itachi, dia memelototiku.

"Setidaknya bangunkan kakakmu ini dengan lembut," kesahnya menghadapiku, siapa peduli. Aku melengos pergi tidak mendengarkannya, dia bicara panjang lebar. Aku samar mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Dasar bodoh. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, langkahnya sedikit cepat mengejarku. Aku berbalik dengan cepat, hendak kembali berjalan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak orang didepanku. Tinggi besar berambut pirang dengan kulitnya yang tan, berdiri menjulang didepanku. Aku cukup lama berdiri didepannya. Dia tidak juga pergi.

"Summimasen, apakah anak ini mengganggumu?," Itachi sudah berada disampingku, bahkan dia membungkuk meminta maaf. Padahal orang ini yang menghalangi jalanku, siapa suruh dia menaruh badannya dijalan yang mau kulewati. Itachi masih tersenyum ramah dengan orang ini.

"Ah, tidak. Uchiha senpai, aku juga salah tadi berhenti tiba-tiba," dia bahkan membalas kakakku dengan cengiran yang terlihat bodoh, "Maaf senpai, tapi aku buru-buru," kenapa tidak langsung pergi saja dari tadi. Tinggal aku dan Itachi.

"Siapa dia?," kataku sedikit sinis. Itachi dengan rambut pirang tadi kurasa sedikit cocok. Bodoh.

"Andaikan kau bisa sedikit lebih ramah. Kau itu sebenarnya populer dikalangan gadis-gadis Sasuke," aku bertanya apa jawabnya apa, dasar bodoh!

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!," sedikit kasar memang.

"Iya-iya, dia itu senpai mu," kami memasuki kawasan kampus.

"Yang benar saja," aku kurang percaya.

"Tidak percaya? Dia satu tingkat diatasmu, kuharap kalian bisa akrab. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama lagi berada disini. Dan dia mungkin bisa membantumu," Itachi berkata penuh harap.

"Memangnya aku peduli"

"Kau akan semakin susah mendapat teman jika seperti itu. Atau sekali-kali cobalah cari pacar, satu saja"

"Dan kenapa kau peduli denganku, dan aku tidak mau mendengar saran dari orang yang tidak laku"

"H-hei! Aku ini kakakmu, setidaknya hormatilah aku sedikit saja"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku? Aku harus pergi," aku meninggalkan Itachi, dia terlihat kesal dengan apa yang aku katakan. Kami memang sering seperti ini.

"Awas kau, jangan harap hidupmu tenang setelah ini," aku masih bisa mendengarkannya sebelum memasuki gedung, Itachi sudah sering mengancamku, paling nanti dia juga mengusiliku seperti biasa dirumah. Ibu jadi sering marah-marah karena dia.

Sebenarnya ini hari ketujuh aku masuk dikampus ini, hari terakhir pengenalan kampus. Acaranya mungkin akan sampai malam hari, Itachi sebagai panitia hari ini pasti akan sangat repot. Hari yang melelahkan padahal masih tengah hari. Aku berjalan dilorong sendirian, padahal ada banyak orang tetapi aku selalu ada yang merasa mengawasiku sepanjang hari ini. Baiklah mungkin benar kata Itachi, aku sedikit populer. Tapi siapa juga yang mau punya stalker di awal tahunnya masuk ke kampus. Orang gila tidak punya kerjaan mana yang mau mengikuti aku sepanjang hari ini, ayolah aku cuma mau hidup tenang selama belajar disini. Baiklah mungkin minuman dingin bisa meredakan sedikit rasa kesalku, aku menuju canteen. Lalu duduk di tempat duduk paling pojok sendirian, dengan jus tomat dingin dihadapanku. Melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa gadis tersenyum genit kepadaku, bahkan ada yang mengedip. Demi tuhan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka semua, padahal masih seminggu dan aku mendapatkan ini semua.

Aku melihat si pirang yang tadi pagi, pandangan kami bertemu. Sekilas dia tersenyum padaku, aku langsung menundukan wajahku. Apalagi?

Aku melihatnya lagi, dia berjalan kearahku, dengan banyak makanan dipelukannya, roti semua kurasa. Duduk dihadapanku dan meletakkan semua makanan di meja, dia menatapku. Matanya biru, indah sekali. Bodoh apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia tersenyum lagi, apa-apaan?

"Makanlah," apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Maaf?," aku mencoba memastikan.

"Makanlah," dia mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada diatas meja. Roti melon. Aku menerimanya tanpa menjawab.

"Aku mengikutimu seharian," dengan itu aku tersedak makananku. Dia dengan sigap mengambilkan minuman. Aku menelan makananku perlahan. Baguslah sekarang sudah jelas siapa penguntitnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?," bodoh, apa yang aku katakan.

"Tidak ada. Bahkan aku sudah ijin ke Uchiha-san, dia kakakmu kan?," dia gila apa?

"Aku tidak suka," itu yang kupikirkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyukainya," dia ini apa-apaan sih? Aku benci.

"Kau membuatku takut," aku berdiri berniat untuk pergi.

"Tunggu," dia menahan tanganku. Kuat sekali. Rasanya sakit, aku tidak berlebihan.

"Lepas, aku tidak mengenalmu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi"

"Maaf," dia melepaskan tanganku, aku pergi begitu saja.

Sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi, aku mengelus pergelangan tanganku, dia gila. Bahkan meninggalkan bekas, rasanya masih sedikit sakit.

"Uchiha!" aku menoleh kebelakang, si pirang itu lagi. Apa urusannya belum selesai?

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu," dia mengulurkan tangan "Formalitas. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal"

"Senpai, kau tidak punya kerjaan yang lebih penting apa daripada mengurusiku?" aku menerima tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke," lalu dia tersenyum, kurasa lebih cocok disebut menyeringai. Aku tidak tau maksudnya.

"Sudah ya, jika tidak ada yang penting aku pergi," aku meninggalkannya.

Hari ini berakhir sampai jam 8 malam, setelah menunggu Itachi menyelesaikan tugasnya juga sebenarnya, dia berjanji akan mentraktirku hari ini. Aku tidak tau apa itu juga masih berlaku setelah apa yang kukatakan padanya tadi pagi. Aku menunggunya, digerbang. Kenapa lama sekali. tapi setelah itu aku mendengar suaranya dengan beberapa mahasiswa lain berjalan kearah keluar. Dia berlari kecil kearahku.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Kami memilih restoran dekat stasiun, agak ramai. Pemiliknya sangat ramah dengan pelanggan. Kami duduk berhadapan, memakan okonomiyaki bersama. Sampai televisi gantung menayangkan berita tentang pembunuhan, ayolah ini tempat makan. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan sama sekali. Itachi melihatku dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?," aku menggeleng.

"Tidak," aku ingin meneruskan makanku, tapi aku terpikir tentang ibu dan ayah. Kami bahkan tidak memberi mereka kabar jika bakal pulang terlambat, "Kau tidak menghubungi ibu?," Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku.. lupa," tidak lupa dengan senyum keringnya. Ayolah bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan hal penting seperti itu. Aku lalu berdiri, pergi meninggalkannya. Aku ingin cepat pulang.

"H-hei! Tunggu aku," Itachi mengejarku.

Aku ingin cepat pulang. Yang kupikirkan aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu ibu dan ayah. Bahkan perjalanan dengan kereta terasa sangat lama dibanding dengan berangkatnya tadi pagi. Aku sedikit marah pada Itachi, bahkan tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan. Yang kurasakan adalah perasaan yang tidak enak dipangkal dada saat ini. Rasanya ingin menangis.

Aku setengah berlari setelah pintu kereta terbuka, Itachi ada dibelakangku. Dia masih saja mengomel tidak jelas, apa dia tidak merasakan apapun?

Perumahan tempat kami tinggal yang sangat sepi malam ini. Sampai aku mendengar suara sirine. Mobil polisi? Ataukah ambulance? Atau mungkin malah keduanya? Berasal dari gang tempat rumahku berada.

Aku melihat cahaya lampu. Merah dan biru. Berpendar cepat berputar. Tetangga kami berada diluar rumah mereka, memandang kami dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Aku berhenti sesaat balik memandang kearah mereka. Kenapa?

Itachi menyeret tanganku. Banyak mobil didepan halaman rumahku. Ambulance dan mobil polisi. Seingatku ibu dan ayah tidak sakit apapun, dan kenapa ada mobil polisi? Tetap positif seperti apa yang diajarkan guruku. Begitulah yang kupikirkan.

Tapi itu semua tidaklah cukup. Kenapa ada garis kuning mengelilingi rumah kami. Dan beberapa orang menahan kami agar tidak melewati batas. Dua brankar diusung beberapa orang, salah satunya terdapat rambut hitam yang menjuntai kebawah. Aku lemas. Itachi berhasil menerobos masuk. Dia membuka penutup salah satu brankar, ada wajah yang terlihat pucat dengan mata tertutup. Rambut itu adalah milik ibu.

"I..bu..," suaraku sulit keluar. Rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku melihat kearah Itachi, mataku sudah sangat panas. Aku jatuh terduduk, tidak mampu lagi berdiri. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Itachi diberikan beberapa pertanyaan. Aku menunggunya, tidak ada yang kulakukan. Beberapa hal tidak bisa dicerna oleh otakku. Aku masih duduk termenung. Aku tidak mengerti, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus keluargaku? Apa kaluarga kami memiliki musuh? Kurasa tidak, kami hanya orang biasa.

Sesekali air mata masih saja tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mataku. Aku mendengar dari para polisi yang sibuk mondar-mandir dengan berkas di tangan mereka. Korbannya ada dua, dan mereka orang tuaku. Aku dan kakakku menjadi yatim piatu malam ini. Dan bermalam dikantor polisi bukanlah pilihan kami.

Seharusnya kami mengitari meja makan malam ini. Bercengkerama, saling bercerita, dan tertawa bersama.

Bukan keadaan seperti ini, rasanya dingin. Aku ingin ayah dan ibu.

Itachi berjalan kearahku dengan lesu. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditempat duduk yang ada disampingku. Tidak lama, lalu ada pria berambut putih dengan masker diwajahnya berjalan kearah kami.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua," katanya. Seperti perintah. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Setidaknya biarkan kakakku istirahat sebentar," aku menjawabnya pelan, tenggorokanku sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa langsung jika itu mempercepat proses penyelidikannya," bahkan aku bisa melihatnya. Mata Itachi merah. Seperti menahan tangis.

Kami berakhir mengikuti pria itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Kurasa dia memiliki posisi yang tinggi dalam kepolisian.

"Aku mengerti jika kalian masih sangat shock. Kalian kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi," kata pria itu pelan.

"Aku. Hatake Kakashi. Mohon bantuan kalian," kami berdua mengangguk lemah.

Hatake-san mengambil map, aku tidak tahu isinya. Dia meletakkannya diatas meja, membuka map itu menunjukkannya pada kami.

Tanpa diperintah, air mataku mengalir lagi. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi. Map itu berisi foto kedua orang tuaku. Aku menahan mual. Melihatnya secara tidak langsung, tubuh mereka terkoyak. Aku menutup mulutku. Orang tuaku adalah orang yang baik, tapi kenapa mereka meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menunjukkan gambar seperti ini pada kalian"

"Apa ayah dan ibuku dibunuh?," aku membuka suara. Pria itu tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kepolisian akan mengatakan iya, jika kau menanyakan itu nak. Tapi untuk kepastiannya kami juga belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Dilihat dari luka yang diterima orang tuamu, manusia tidak akan bisa melakukannya," pria itu menjelaskan dengan pelan. Kami menangkapnya dengan seksama seperti mendengar penjelasan dari guru disekolah.

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan kematian ayah dan ibu kami?" giliran Itachi yang penasaran.

"Kasus yang belakangan juga serupa. Banyak kejanggalan yang belum bisa kami pecahkan," Itachi mulai sedikit mempertanyakan kinerja kepolisian, "Tapi menurut pendapat kami, apa yang terjadi pada orang tua kalian sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda?" jawaban Hatake-san sedikit membingungkan. Apa bedanya dengan kasus lain yang terjadi baru-baru ini.

"Lihatlah," Hatake-san menunjukan foto orang tua kami, aku melihat lubang gigitan dileher ibu, "Ini baru pertama terjadi, pada kasus sebelumnya hanya ditemukan jenazah dengan kondisi tubuh terkoyak. Tidak seperti yang terjadi pada orang tua kalian. Tapi secara pastinya kami belum bisa memastikan"

"Kurasa sampai disini dulu, aku akan menemui kalian lagi jika ada hal baru"

"Dan kusarankan kalian berdua sebaiknya bermalam disini saja. Aku mengkhawatirkan jika ada yang mengincar kalian juga," kalimat terahir dari Hatake-san membuatku sedikit takut. Aku setuju dengannya. Aku masih ingin tahu, siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku, setidaknya sebelum aku mati nanti.

"Apakah ayah mempunyai musuh?" banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalaku. Itachi paling sering berbicara dengan ayah. Dia hanya menggeleng. Sama sekali tidak membuatku puas. Kami bermalam didalam sel tahanan. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih aman. Gila memang.

Tengah malam aku terjaga. Setengah terbangun. Aku melihat bayangan pria dengan tubuh besar. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Tetapi tidak ada apapun. Dan malam itu hanya kuisi dengan bergulingan di kasur penjara. Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Esoknya kerabat kami datang menjemput kami. Paman Obito. Dia memelukku dengan wajah sedih.

Pagi itu juga jenazah ayah dan ibu dimakamkan. Mereka dimakamkan berdampingan. Kami datang bersama dengan pakaian hitam-hitam. Banyak orang yang datang, aku yakin ayah dan ibu benar-benar orang baik. Beberapa teman semasa sekolahku juga datang. Mereka memberiku semangat. Salah satunya Suigetsu. Anak bergigi runcing itu selalu ada untukku dalam keadaan apapun.

Senpai berambut pirang juga datang –Naruto- Dia datang bersama dengan pria yang mirip dengannya. Hanya saja rambut pirangnya terlihat agak panjang. Mungkin ayahnya.

Dia berjalan kearahku dan Itachi.

"Tabahlah.." berusaha menyemangatiku mungkin. Hatiku merasa sedikit menghangat. Mata ku mengalirkan air mata lagi. Aku memeluk Naruto.

"Aku masih ingin bersama ayah dan ibu," kataku lirih. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengar.

"Sshh.. Ayah dan Ibumu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini," aku menghapus air mataku. Aku belum bisa mengakuinya. Tapi kurasa Naruto adalah orang yang baik.

Pria berambut pirang lain menepuk pelan bahuku. Dia tersenyemun, sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Ayahmu orang baik, kami sudah lama berteman. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku jika kalian mengalami kesulitan," dia memberikan selembar kertas. Kartu nama? Namikaze? Kenapa namanya berbeda dengan nama Naruto. Lalu pria itu pergi kearah Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Senpai berambut pirang melihatku heran, "Dia ayahku, jangan heran jika nama kami berbeda. Aku memakai marga ibuku"

Paman Obito tidak mengantarkan kami pulang kerumah. Dia bersama Hatake-san mengantarkan aku dan Itachi ke tempat baru. Sebuah apartment, tempat tinggal baru kami. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari universitas. Paman Obito mengatakan akan lebih baik jika tinggal di tempat baru. Lebih mudah melupakan kenangan buruk. Tapi rumah lama kami masih banyak memiliki kenangan bahagia dengan orang tua kami. Aku dan Itachi hanya menurut. Sekarang dia wali kami.

Beliau pamit bersama dengan Hatake-san, juga berpesan jika kami harus selalu memberi kabar ke mereka berdua. Kami mengangguk mengerti.

Aku dan Itachi masuk kedalam, membereskan barang-barang kami yang sudah lebih dulu berada disini. Tempat ini cukup luas untuk ditinggali kami berdua.

Bermaksud membereskan barang-barang kami, dan aku menemukan sebuah album. Berisi foto keluarga kami. Apa yang ayah dan ibu lakukan sekarang? Mataku panas jika mengingat mereka. Tiba-tiba Itachi menyerobot, mengambil album yang ada ditanganku.

"Kembalikan!," teriakku keras.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke. Kita harus menyingkirkan benda semacam ini!," Itachi tidak kalah. Dia membalasku dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat ayah dan ibu!"

"Benda ini hanya akan membuatmu sakit. Kita akan mulai hidup baru. Cukup!" Itachi benar.

"Aku hanya ingin ayah dan ibu.." kata lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Itachi memelukku.

"Ayah dan ibu akan selalu bersama kita," dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kehidupan kami belum bisa berjalan normal. Bahkan setelah seminggu semenjak pemakaman ayah dan ibu. Semenjak itu kami belum kembali kuliah, pihak universitas memaklumi. Aku dan Itachi masih disibukan, bolak-balik dari kantor polisi. Kami belum terbiasa, karena saat pagi biasanya ibu yang menyiapkan makanan. Tapi sekarang semua dilakukan sendiri. Aku dan Itachi bergantian memasak, meskipun tidak terlalu baik. Kakakku terlihat sedikit lebih kurus, mungkin dia juga stress.

Kasus pembunuhan orang tuaku belum juga menemukan titik terang, pelakunya seolah menghilang tanpa jejak. Spekulasi jika yang melakukan hewan jelas tidak mungkin lagi. Tinggal dipemukiman yang lumayan jauh dari hutan, dan jika memang benar hewan yang melakukannya makhluk tidak berakal itu seharusnya sudah tertangkap saat ini. Yang ada malah kasus lain terus bermunculan, hampir mirip. Jenazah yang ditemukan tewas dengan tubuh terkoyak, bahkan sudah tidak utuh lagi.

Mungkinkah ada psikopat gila yang berkeliaran di Konoha? Entahlah aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin orang yang membunuh orang tuaku dihukum seberat-beratnya. Jika dia manusia, dia mungkin sudah gila dan tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan lagi. Dan yang lebih gila, kenapa dia membunuh orang tuaku?.

.

.

.

"Kami tahu, kalian sangat berharap jika pelakunya cepat segera tertangkap," Hatake-san terlihat sangat kelelahan saat mengatakan ini pada kami.

"Kami mengerti," Itachi terdengar ragu.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu. Berdua saja," Hatake-san ingin bicara dengan Itachi.

"Sasuke adalah adikku, dia berhak tau"

"Tolong"

"Aku akan pergi, jika itu diperlukan," aku keluar ruangan Hatake-san

"Jadi maksud anda pelakunya bukan manusia? Apakah hewan?," Itachi penasaran. Terdengar dari nadanya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Apa kau pernah mendengar mahkluk mitos seperti zombie, manusia serigala. Uh, werewolf?" Kakashi mencoba mengingat seluruh makhluk aneh yang dia tau dari cerita fiksi yang pernah dia baca.

"Jadi?" Itachi masih juga tidak mengerti. Padahal biasanya otaknya juga mudah memahami.

"Kau tau banyak kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan dan mengalami kebuntuan. Termasuk keluargamu," Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Pelakunya menghilang tanpa jejak, bagai ditelan bumi"

"Dan belakangan, beberapa orang melaporkan jika melihat entahlah aku juga belum tau persisnya. Entah itu anjing atau serigala yang tingginya setinggi manusia. Itu memang tidak masuk akal, bahkan para pemburu sekarang tengah memburunya"

"Kau serius? Jangan main-main dengan kasus orang tuaku"

"Untuk apa aku bermain-main. Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan," polisi muda mencoba meyakinkan Itachi.

"Jadi makhluk yang kau sebut manusia serigala itu jadi tersangkanya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Jika memang benar, gigitan dileher orang tuamu seharusnya juga tidak seperti itu. Maaf sebelumnya, seharusnya lehernya juga tercabik. Ini terlalu rapi untuk gigitan seekor serigala. Kecuali ada makhluk lain.."

"Vampir?"

"Iblis penghisap darah"

 **Halloo.. I'm back. Hiatus luama banget. Maaf sedalam-dalamnya, dan bodohnya saya kembali dengan cerita baru /yang lama belom selesai/**

 **Tapi sekali lagi maaf, ceritaku yang lain mungkin bakal discontinue. Kenapa? SasufemNaru? Percayalah aku baru saja diracun temenku, sekarang jadi belok ke NaruSasu. Tapi jangan khawatir kalo aku lagi mood cerita itu bakal tak lanjut, sebenarnya udah jadi lanjutannya tapi aku belom tak revisi /bahasaku ketinggian?/**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Jangan lupa review yaw~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Bahkan orang tua berkata, jika jiwa tetaplah sama. Aku tidak peduli, berapa kali kau terluka, berapa kali kau mati, dan berapa kali kau terlahir kembali. Aku akan tetap menemukanmu. Itulah janjiku. Aku akan membayar, apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan dikehidupanmu sebelumnya.

****** Lillow ******

*FANG*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

*Story by Lillow*

****** Lillow ******

Warning:

Ini NaruSasu, Yaoi? Iya nanti/nantinya lama banget/ OOC iya pasti, kan cerita saya. Ceritanya pasaran, cerita basi. Maaf kalo ceritanya mirip-mirip sama punya orang, aku nggak sengaja. Tee-hee~~~

Nggak suka? Langsung, mending out. Saya nggak maksa anda untuk membaca sampah ini.

Itachi keluar dari ruangan Hatake-san, apa-apaan wajahnya itu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mungkin aku harus menginterogasinya nanti dirumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke kau tau apa yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi?"

"Apa memang?" baru saja aku ingin menanyainya. Kami sudah berada dirumah.

"Kau percaya dengan makhluk mitos?" apa maksudnya?

"Percaya, jika mereka memunculkan diri dihadapanku" jawabku ketus.

"Jangan begitu, nanti mereka benar-benar muncul dihadapanmu"

"Memang sekarang mereka ada didekatku. Setan keriput. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Hidoi.. Kau mengataiku keriput, ini tanda lahir"

"Aku mau pergi jika tidak penting. Besok kita harus mulai kuliah"

"Baiklah aku serius. Kau tahu kepolisian sekarang sedang kesulitan"

"Cepat katakan saja, tidak usah berbelit-belit"

"Jangan menertawakanku jika aku mengatakan apa yang sudah Kakashi katakan padaku," memang Hatake-san pelawak?

"Aku janji"

"Ne.. bagaimana jika pembunuhnya ternyata bukan manusia? Maksudku seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Makhluk mitos yang orang anggap tidak ada," aku diam. Tapi rasanya ingin tertawa, aku tahu Konoha memang kota kecil tapi sekarang sudah jaman modern. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya, bukannya kepolisian berisi kumpulan orang-orang yang realistis?

Hari berikutnya aku dan Itachi sudah mulai belajar lagi. Kami sudah bisa hidup tenang, tidak ada yang aneh-aneh. Dan aku tidak merasa ada orang yang mengawasiku, kecuali senpai rambut pirang. Dia akan jujur padaku jika dia mengawasiku. Kami semakin dekat. Aku mulai membuka diri pada orang-orang. Tanpa orang tua membuatku kesepian.

Bulan –bulan berikutnya berjalan normal. Itachi berada di tahap paling kritis, dia sedang dalam masa yang sangat sibuk bahkan hampir tiap hari pulang larut malam. Senpai rambut pirang sekarang malah semakin dekat denganku. Tapi katanya, Itachi yang minta tolong padanya untuk menemaniku. Aku bukan anak kecil. Bahkan sekarang dia biasa mengantarku pulang, Itachi terlalu sibuk.

Dan mengenai kasus orang tuaku, aku mencoba ikhlas. Bahkan kepolisian terlihat menyerah, apa yang bisa kami lakukan. Memang kejadian pembunuhan mulai berkurang, tapi ayolah sebenarnya pembunuhnya selihai apa? Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menemukan keberadaannya?

Oh iya, sekarang aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, tidak banyak sih. Kami di cafetaria membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, aku hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Buang-buang waktu memang, daripada mati bosan. Senpai berambut pirang belum menemuiku seharian, mungkin sibuk.

"Hei dengar, ayahku kemarin melihat binatang yang ramai dibicarakan orang-orang," Kiba bercerita antusias. Kukira hal yang biasa jika keluarganya melihat binatang, bukannya Inuzuka pecinta binatang, terutama anjing.

"Memang apa? Kau yakin? Bisa saja ayahmu cuma menakutimu supaya kau tidak keluar malam lagi," Shikamaru menimpali, aku tersenyum. Rusa pemalas itu biasanya cuma bisa mengatakan merepotkan.

"Memang apa masalahnya aku keluar malam, lagipula aku hanya berkumpul dengan para pecinta anjing"

"Terus saja lakukan, sampai wajahmu mirip dengan mereka"

"Terserah, tapi aku tidak bohong"

"Kau tidak bohong, tapi bagaimana jika ayahmu bohong?," Shikamaru benar-benar.

"Ceritakan saja Kiba," aku ingin mendengarnya.

"Begini, semalam anjing dirumahku tidak mau berhenti menggonggong. Orang rumah tidak tahu sebabnya, padahal jalanan sepi," dia mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Ayahku memeriksa keadaan mereka, tapi tidak ada yang aneh. Sampai dihalaman depan, tepatnya diluar gerbang rumah. Ayahku berkata jika dia melihat hewan besar berbulu dengan empat kaki. Lalu dia berlari masuk kedalam rumah dengan keringat dingin"

"Ibuku bahkan sangat khawatir, dia bahkan tergagap saat bicara. Kukira makhluk itu memang menyeramkan seperti apa yang orang katakan. Tapi ya, kata ayahku hewan itu lebih mirip dengan anjing daripada serigala, berbeda dari yang dikatakan orang-orang," Kiba mengatakan lirih kalimat terakhirnya. Aku sedikit merinding. Lalu aku merasa pundakku ditepuk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" senpai rambut pirang muncul seperti hantu. Kami masih diam.

"E-eh Naruto-senpai, bukan sesuatu yang penting," Kiba tersenyum kering. Shikamaru menguap.

"Ayo Sasuke," sebenarnya aku sudah ada janji dengannya. Tapi sebelum aku beranjak, Kiba membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalian pacaran?" aku refleks menginjak kakinya keras, lalu berdiri.

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya mengaduh saat aku meninggalkannya, mengekori senpai rambut pirang. Dia mengantarku pulang.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa aku cuma merepotkanmu, senpai tidak perlu menyempatkan mengantarku jika sibuk"

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Uchiha-san"

"Batalkan saja," dia bodoh apa? Janji dengan setan keriput yang tidak ada untungnya.

"Janji tetap janji Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menjilat apa yang sudah kukatakan"

"Kalian merepotkan," aku melihat cengirannya. Menyebalkan

Ah iya, aku baru ingat pesan Itachi. Aku harus berbelanja untuk mengisi kotak pendingin.

"Senpai"

"Hmm.. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya ini pesan Itachi, belanja mingguan"

"Akan kutemani"

"Aku merepotkanmu lagi"

"Aku senang membantumu"

Kami menghabiskan waktu berbelanja bersama di minimarket, dia bahkan membujukku untuk jalan-jalan. Katanya sebentar, nyatanya sampai malam aku juga belum dipulangkan. Naruto-senpai memang pandai merayu. Sampai aku mendapatkan pesan dari Itachi. Dia bakal pulang lebih larut. Kenapa tidak menginap saja dirumah temannya, aku tidak perlu begadang menunggu orang keriput.

Dia mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya. Kami sampai didepan tempat tinggalku. Tapi kunci pintu mobilnya tidak dia terbuka, sampai aku buka suara.

"Senpai, aku mau turun"

"Berhentilah memanggilku senpai terus-terusan"

"Lalu aku harus memanggimu bagaimana?"

"Naruto, terdengar lebih akrab"

"Nanti aku malah dikira tidak sopan"

"Itu perintah"

"Memang senpai ayahku?"

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan" aku jadi banyak bicara jika dengan senpai rambut pirang.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin turun," syukurlah sekarang bisa.

Dia menahan tanganku sebelum aku turun dari mobilnya,

"Jangan keluar malam Sasuke," pintanya. Aku mengangguk. Memang siapa yang mengajariku keluar malam.

"Senpai tidak mampir?" dia memandangku aneh. Aku lupa. Belum terbiasa tepatnya.

"M-maksudku, Naruto"

"Lain kali saja, aku pulang dulu," dia melambaikan tangannya. Lalu mobil yang membawanya melesat dijalanan. Aku masih memandangnya sampai menghilang diujung jalan di telan kegelapan. Lalu segera berlari memasuki tempat tinggalku dengan banyak barang dipelukanku. Aku merasa sedikit merinding berada diluar. Seperti ada yang mengawasiku setelah senpai rambut pirang pergi.

Itachi pulang dua jam kemudian. Kami jadi jarang bicara, sebelumnya memang sudah seperti itu. Tapi sekarang dia tidak lagi mengusiliku, Itachi jadi lebih dewasa? Tidak, sekarang malah lebih pendiam tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat aku membukakan pintu.

"Kau sakit?" bukannya aku perhatian padanya? Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan bekerja. Paruh waktu mungkin," kenapa tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga akan bekerja" tentu saja, aku tidak mau jadi beban.

"Aku saja sudah cukup, kau belajar saja yang benar," dia menepuk kepalaku pelan. Lalu masuk kamar.

"Tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja, aku lelah"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa. Nanti kau bisa sakit"

Besoknya juga sama, dia bahkan sudah hilang dari kamarnya. Memang sibuknya sebesar apa? Berangkat pagi buta, kalau perlu tidak usah pulang saja nanti!

Anehnya hari ini, Naruto menjemputku. Itachi menyuruhnya?

Naruto terlihat lebih pucat dibanding kemarin.

"Sakit senpai?" dia diam saja.

"M-maksudku Naruto," aku memaksakan senyumku. Apa wajahku aneh sekarang?

"Benarkah? Kau jadi perhatian ya," tidak lupa dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kasian," ekspresinya dibuat-buat sedih. Malah terlihat lucu, "Sini biar kuperiksa"

Aku menyentuh dahinya. Naruto lebih tinggi dariku, tinggiku cuma sampai dagunya.

Dingin, berbeda waktu terakhir aku memeluknya di pemakaman ayah dan ibu.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," baguslah, aku tidak perlu repot, "Ayo berangkat."

Perjalanan yang singkat itu kami isi dengan pembicaraan ringan.

"Pacarmu tidak cemburu, kau setiap hari mengantarku?," selidikku, dia kan populer. Bahkan mahasiswa seangkatanku banyak yang membicarakannya.

"Tidak, lagipula aku tidak punya pacar"

"Pasti bohong. Kau tiap hari menggandeng perempuan yang berbeda," aku bersungut-sungut.

"Kau cemburu?" apa-apaan wajahnya itu?

"Tidak," aku membuang muka. Pura-pura melihat yang ada disamping.

"Kau cemburu Sasuke. Daripada kau melihat aspal, lebih baik melihat aku. Aku jauh lebih menarik," dasar tidak tahu malu, "Wajahmu merah lo," aku meraba wajahku, dia tertawa puas. Sialan!

Kami diam cukup lama. Sampai memasuki kawasan parkiran kampus.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Terserah kau mau menggandeng siapa saja. Aku tidak peduli," aku berkata ketus. Dia tertawa lagi.

"Hee.. jadi tidak cemburu. Tenang saja, aku cuma suka pada satu orang," dia berhenti tertawa.

"Siapa?" bodoh. Aku terpancing.

"Itu rahasia, lagian katanya tadi kau tidak cemburu," kenapa orang ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Teserah. Ya sudah sana cepat temui pacarmu, aku mau turun," kami sampai. Aku membanting pintu mobilnya keras. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang melihatku. Lalu setengah berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih ada di dalam mobilnya.

Aku samar mendengar, dia memanggilku. Siapa peduli, aku kesal!

Naruto itu populer. Bahkan aku sering menemukannya berjalan dengan gadis. Gadis sial mana, kenapa mau dengan orang bodoh seperti dia. Tapi kenapa gadis sial itu banyak? Aku heran, dia punya ilmu apa. Kenapa banyak yang suka menempel dengannya?

Ajaibnya, setiap bertemu denganku dia sama sekali tidak membawa gadis. Kan aku jadi tidak tahu dia suka dengan yang bagaimana?

Bodoh apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa buang tenaga memikirkan orang bodoh kuning tidak jelas. Aku sampai tidak fokus dengan dosen, masa depanmu lebih penting daripada dia Sasuke!

Sampai aku merasakan ponselku bergetar.

 **From : Naruto**

' **Kau sedang apa?'**

Bodoh, memang dia anak SMA apa?

Aku mengetik balasan cepat

 **To : Naruto**

 **Kuliah. Jangan ganggu aku**

Baru saja ponselku mau kumasukkan ke saku. Dia membalas cepat

 **From : Naruto**

 **Masih marah? Ayolah Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda**

Bercanda katanya?

 **To : Naruto**

 **Aku tidak peduli**

Lalu ponselku kumatikan

Kuliahku selesai, aku sudah ada janji berkumpul dengan teman-teman di cafetaria. Tapi baru saja aku keluar kelas Naruto sudah ada di depanku, dia menyeretku.

Aku dibawa keparkiran, dipaksa masuk ke mobilnya. Ini penculikan.

"Apa maksudnya ini tuan?" kataku dengan penekanan. Dia sudah ada dikursi kemudi.

"Seharusnya kita bisa akur, Itachi akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi," dia barusan memanggil Itachi dengan namanya? "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku punya teman, aku tidak mau tergantung terus padamu"

"Aku tidak merasa mempunyai beban jika kau terus bergantung padaku," dia melajukan mobilnya.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Aku ingin turun tapi Naruto terlihat menakutkan. Dia membawaku ke pinggiran Konoha, tempat ini sepi. Lebih tepatnya tepian hutan.

Mobilnya berhenti melaju. Hari sudah sore, kami berhenti di hamparan padang yang luas. Rumputnya hijau menenangkan. Mungkin jika datang pada musim semi, suasananya akan berbeda.

"Kau masih marah? Apa aku perlu bersujud padamu?," aku keluar duluan. Disusul Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang," jawabku ketus.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya pacar"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai?"

"Itu rahasia," benar kan? Orang ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Bodoh"

"Iya aku tahu aku bodoh," dia berjalan ke arah rerumputan lalu tidur disana. Aku duduk disampingnya. Naruto terlihat tampan saat tidur.

Kelereng birunya terbuka, mata kami bertemu. Aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya. Dia tersenyum jahil tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Orang yang kusukai, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa dia menyukaiku juga," dia sedang mengeluh?

"Aku harus bekerja keras agar dia melihatku. Dia sulit mengakui perasaannya sendiri, atau mungkin dia tidak tahu perasaanya," aku masih mendengarkannya.

"Sebenarnya dia baik, tapi kata-katanya suka tajam seperti samurai"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah cintamu"

"Bahkan dia tidak juga peka sampai sekarang"

"Aku mau pulang," dia bangun tapi sama sekali tidak menjawabku.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. Sialan!

Aku mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan marah lagi," kami berhenti di dekat mobilnya. Dia masih diam. Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, atau tertawalah.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbenam, semburat jingganya masih sedikit menerangi. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Naruto berdiri mematung. Sangat tenang, bahkan angin terasa berhenti.

Hingga tersengar suara gesekan daun di rimbunan semak dan pohon yang ada di seberan jalan. Kukira hanya binatang, karena ini dipinggiran hutan. Sampai Naruto menyeretku.

"Kenapa?" aku meringis. Aku tidak sadar jika salah satu tanganku tergores sesuatu.

Naruto buru-buru memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia masih juga belum bicara.

Memutar mobilnya dengan cepat, lalu mobilnya melesat dengan cepat. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Naruto kenapa?" dia tidak menjawabku, mobilnya makin melaju.

10 menit kami diam, mobilnya mulai melambat dan berhenti. Mesinnya mati.

"Berikan tanganmu"

"Apa?" apa maksudnya?

"Tanganmu yang terluka" bahkan aku tidak mengatakan jika tanganku berdarah. Dia bahkan merobek kausnya sendiri. Lalu membalut tanganku. Wajahnya masih sama seriusnya sejak 10 menit lalu.

"Naruto kenapa?"

"Ambil barangmu Sasuke, kita harus pergi"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan," dia gusar, seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu.

Dia menyeretku lagi, memaksaku melangkah lebih cepat.

"Didepan sana ada motel, kita kesana," dia gila apa? Aku menyentakkan tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?"

"Kau harus melakukannya," katanya dengan penekanan. Mau tidak mau aku menurut. Naruto terlihat menakutkan.

Kami sampai di halaman motel, bukan sebuah motel yang besar.

"Syukurlah ada beberapa orang yang menginap juga," memang ada beberapa mobil di halaman. Naruto masih menyeretku.

Naruto memesan satu kamar untuk semalam. Motel ini memiliki dua lantai, dan kami ada diatas.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, hanya ada satu tempat tidur. Kami tidur bersama? Aneh, padahal aku biasa tidur dengan Itachi.

"Naruto kenapa? Dari tadi kau bersikap aneh," dia mengintip dari jendela dengan sedikit membuka kordennya.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu takut?" aku menggeleng. Dia berjalan kearahku. Aku duduk di tepian kasur. Naruto berdiri dihadapanku.

"Mana lagi yang terluka?" dia memegang tanganku yang dibalut. Aku menggeleng.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau seperti dikejar hantu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana dengan mobilmu, kau meninggalkannya"

"Bensinnya habis, besok orang suruhan ayahku akan mengambilnya. Aku harus menelepon kerumah," dia merogoh sakunya.

"Sial. Aku pinjam milikmu Sasuke," dia melempar ponselnya ke sofa yang ada dipinggir kamar, aku merogoh saku. Di layar ada tulisan no signal.

"Tidak ada sinyal"

"Mungkin pemilik motel ini punya telepon engkol. Aku akan turun. Pastikan kunci pintu dan jendela Sasuke," dia melesat keluar. Aku melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Dia dari tadi mengintip sesuatu dari jendela, memang diluar ada apa? Aku juga ingin tahu. Korden sedikit kubuka. Tidak ada apapun dihalaman. Terdengar suara musik pelan dibawah. Mataku mengarah ke pepohonan di sebrang motel ini. Sangat suram, padahal dipinggir jalan berdiri satu tiang lampu. Mataku menangkap sesuatu, kilatan cahaya. Kunang-kunang? Tapi berwarna merah?

Aku memperhatikannya dengan lebih seksama. Tunggu, jumlahnya ada banyak. Mereka berpasangan? Tidak?

Ada jarak tiap pasangannya. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Dahan pohonnya bergerak-gerak. Disana seperti tersembunyi sesuatu yang besar. Hewan?

Mataku terpaksa terbuka lebar. Sesuatu yang besar berjalan keluar dari sana. Makhluk yang mengerikan, dengan taring dan moncong. Karnivora? Serigala? Tapi berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Makhluk itu berdiri seperti manusia.

Aku menutup korden. Makhluk itu sepertinya melihatku. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Yakin cahaya merah yang tadi kulihat adalah matanya. Dan jumlahnya ada banyak. Makhluk itu berkeliaran diluar sana.

Suara pintu diketuk. Nyawaku kembali. Aku berjalan lemas kearah pintu.

"Sasuke ini aku, buka pintunya" Naruto sudah kembali.

Aku membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit Sasuke?" Naruto kembali dengan beberapa makanan di kantung plastik. Jangan bilang jika wajahku pucat?

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku mau pulang... Sekarang"

"A-apa? Begini Sasuke, kau tahu kan mobilku mogok? Bagaimana jika besok pagi? Lagipula besok kau libur kan?" Naruto mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kering.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau minuman?" dia mengeluarkan isi kantung. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku lelah," aku lelah dan takut.

"Kau mau tidur?" lalu dia menuntunku keranjang.

Aku berbaring, dia menyelimutiku.

"Tidurlah," aku menahan tangannya ketika dia akan berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan pergi"

"Aku disini," lalu dia berbaring disampingku.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit Sasuke?" aku ketakutan bodoh.

"Kenapa di tempat ini. Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?"

"Memang kenapa? Di pinggiran Konoha, tepatnya disini adalah tempat yang indah. Kau tidak suka?"

"Kenapa tidak ajak saja pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar"

"Bodoh"

Lalu kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

"Itachi?," aku tidak memberinya kabar.

"Sudah kutelpon. Dia bahkan berterimakasih padaku. Sudah mengajakmu liburan," dasar sinting.

Lalu kami diam lagi.

Sampai aku bertanya, "Yang tadi kaulihat diluar, disana ada apa?" aku hanya mau memastikan. Seharusnya Naruto juga melihatnya.

"Tidak ada," dia memiringkan badannya menghadapku.

"Kau yakin tidak melihat apapun? Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh?" Naruto takut dengan hantu. Itu yang kutahu setelah kenal dia.

"Hantu itu tidak ada Sasuke," itu yang selalu dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan hantu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan"

"Memastikan apa?"

"Apa yang sering kita dengar tentang penampakan hewan atau apapunlah. Sesuatu diluar nalar manusia"

"Apa yang kau lihat?," Naruto sudah duduk disampingku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Dia tahu sesuatu?

"Katakan Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat?" baiklah sekarang dia menakutiku.

"Aku penasaran. Sebelumnya kau sangat serius saat mengintip keluar, seperti sesuatu sedang mengejarmu. Aku melakukan hal yang sama saat kau keluar," wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Kukira aku melihat kunang-kunang dengan cahaya merah beterbangan di pepohonan yang ada di sebrang jalan. Aneh sekali batinku. Lalu tidak lama sesuatu muncul," aku merinding saat mengingatnya.

"Sesuatu yang terlihat mengerikan. Makhluk seperti serigala, yang berdiri seperti manusia," aku berhenti. Naruto lalu berdiri.

Dia berjalan kearah jendela. Memastikan jika itu terkunci dengan benar.

"Sial!" serentetan umpatan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Dia kembali keranjang, lalu duduk ditepinya,

"Makhluk itu, apa makhluk itu melihatmu?," dia memegang bahuku. Aku meringis, tenaganya terlalu berlebihan.

"A-aku tidak tahu," pegangannya merosot. Seperti mendengar kabar buruk.

"Kenapa Naruto?" aku tidak tahu apapun.

Naruto memelukku. Aku kaget. Mataku berair.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tetaplah disisiku," dia mengatakan dengan suara lirih di dekat telingaku.

Aku melepasnya. Dia mau melindungiku. Aku terancam?

"Kenapa kau berkata mau melindungiku? Apa aku terancam?"

Dia tidak menjawabnya, kami diam sangat lama. Dia berdiri. Mondar-mandir, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Naruto kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau tidur"

"Kau belum menjawabku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujawab. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku"

"Kau malah membuatku takut, setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu. Atau kau tahu sesuatu, tapi tidak mau membagikan denganku?"

Dia berhenti, lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Maaf. Jangan takut Sasuke, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Kita harus istirahat. Kau harus tidur"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, hatiku tidak tenang"

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus dibacakan dongeng waktu tidur kan Sasuke?"

"Mungkin"

"Baiklah, satu cerita. Kononnya berasal dari daerah sini," aku mulai mendengarkan.

"Ibuku berulang kali menceritakan ini, sampai aku bosan mendengarnya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Katanya, dahulu hiduplah beberapa manusia yang memiliki hidup sangat panjang. Mereka tidak bisa mati. Orang lain mengatakan jika itu adalah kutukan. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya jika itu penebusan, akhirat tidak bisa menerima mereka," Naruto bercerita sambil menerawang. Dia seperti sedang mengingat masa lalu.

"Mereka dianggap iblis oleh orang-orang normal. Bahkan sebagian memburu mereka. Mereka ada hanya untuk dibunuh, tapi percayalah jika kekuatan mereka jauh diatas dengan apa yang dimiliki manusia normal. Mereka berkelana ke seluruh dunia. Tidak bisa hidup terlalu lama disatu tempat, karena orang-orang akan menyadari jika mereka tidak pernah menua. Dan akan selalu berakhir dengan pembantaian"

"Hingga pada akhirnya mereka menemukan suatu tempat. Jauh dari manusia. Mereka membentuk suatu koloni, dan pastilah jika sebuah komunitas harus memiliki pemimpin. Seseorang yang murni, bukan dari hasil perkawinan dengan manusia biasa. Konfliknya dimulai saat putra dari pemimpin itu suka membangkang perintah ayahnya. Dia ingin bebas. Bahkan dia membaur dengan manusia"

"Waktu terus berlalu, dia tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya. Sampai karma mengampirinya, dia tertarik dengan manusia biasa. Ia ingin selalu didekat manusia itu, selalu ingin melindunginya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal betapa kejamnya politik. Ia hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa, ingin bisa hidup bersama dengan manusia itu. Sampai hal yang sangat buruk terjadi. Sebuah bencana. Orang yang dia kasihi dibunuh lawan politik ayahnya"

"Perang pecah. Semua dilimpahkan padanya, bahkan dewan yang sebelumnya memihak ayahnya malah balik melawan. Hingga dua kubu tercipta. Ayahnya bersusah payah membuat perjanjian perdamaian dengan para manusia biasa. Tapi tidak dengan para pembelot. Mereka membuat keadaan bertambah parah. Pembantaian besar-besaran terjadi"

"Perang surut. Pihak ayahnya menang, perjanjian baru terbentuk. Kedua pihak bahkan hidup damai berdampingan. Mereka terus hidup abadi. Dan putra pemimpin itu terus hidup menunggu orang yang dikasihinya terlahir kembali. Hei kenapa kau tidak juga tidur, aku sudah cerita panjang lebar" Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Padahal aku masih mau mendengar kelanjutannya," aku memiringkan tubuh. Menghadap ke Naruto.

"Apa rahasia mereka bisa hidup kekal?," aku penasaran.

"Yakin kau ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja," Naruto terlihat sangat hapal cerita itu, seperti dia yang mengalami saja.

"Mereka meminum darah," dan jawabannya membuatku tercengang.

Tidak salah jika mereka susah hidup berdampingan dengan manusia.

"Vampir?"

"Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya," cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang?" Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anak pemimpin itu? Ayo jawab aku!" bodoh, apa yang kukatakan.

"Hmm... Entahlah," Naruto menutup matanya, lalu tidur membelakangiku.

TBC

 **Halo aku aku balik lagi. Tak kira sudah terlupakan TT_TT**

 **Terima kasih untuk :**

El Donghae, .12, Oranyellow-chan, Hwang635, MaknaEXO, Kagaari45, Vilan616, QRen, mjyunjae, Lady Spain, Damian

 **Banyak yang nanyain Naruto yang jadi pembunuh? Gimana ya, Naruto kan pantes jadi jahat, ahahaha...~~~ Tee-hee~ penjahatnya masih sensor. Biarlah waktu yang akan mengungkapnya /elah/**

 **Satu lagi, ada yg minta update cepet, update soon. Aku sibuk, beberapa bulan kedepan malahan bakalan makin sibuk. Tapi maksa nulis, jadi ya jangan kecewa. Aku nulis buat ngilangin bosen. Maapkan saya kalo ceritanya pasaran, ceritanya basi, jadi OOC, bahasanya nggak karuan. Maaf banget.**

 **Sekian dulu ya, jangan lupa review biar saya semangat**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke itu tsundere. Itu bayanganku waktu pertama bertemu dengan anak ini. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang mudah bergaul, Sasuke lebih tertutup. Tapi sekarang dia bisa lebih terbuka denganku.

Orang tuanya kenal baik dengan ayahku. Lebih tepatnya karena mereka bekerja pada ayahku.

Sasuke lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Tapi ayahnya lebih suka bercerita tentangnya pada ayahku. Ayah Sasuke menyayanginya. Aku yakin. Karena sifat mereka berdua kaku, mungkin itu membuat keduanya sukar berinteraksi.

Sasuke selalu ketus dan cuek pada apapun biasanya. Tapi saat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya dia terlihat berbeda. Dia punya orang yang dia sayangi, dan rasanya akan sedih jika orang yang disayang pergi. Aku tahu.

Sasuke terlihat sangat rapuh saat itu.

****** Lillow ******

*FANG*

*Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto*

*Story by Lillow*

****** Lillow ******

Warning:

Ini NaruSasu. Point of viewnya suka ganti-ganti. Suka-suka saya dong. Tee hee~

Aku tidak tidur semalaman. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi aku harus. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke membuatku sedikit was-was. Apa yang dia lihat bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut normal.

Dan bicara tentang Sasuke, sekarang dia masih tertidur. Syukurlah aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya yang aneh-aneh.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Masih sama seperti waktu itu. Tidur dengan damai. Tapi berbeda keadaan.

Aku berjanji akan melindungimu.

Dia menggeliat. Matanya terbuka. Senang bisa melihat warna hitam itu.

"Naruto?"

"Kau bangun. Orang ayahku sebentar lagi akan datang, bersiaplah," dia beranjak. Menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar ini.

Kami pulang sekitar jam 10 pagi. Waktu yang tepat. Makhluk aneh tidak akan berani muncul ketika matahari berada di atas kepala. Kecuali aku. Sasuke sering menyebutku aneh atau bodoh.

Aku mengantarkan Sasuke ke tempatnya dengan mobil lain. Kakaknya sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana dengan perjalanan kalian?" Itachi tersenyum jahil. Sasuke terlihat risih dengan kakaknya.

"Sangat menyenangkan, iyakan Sasuke," dia meninggalkan kami begitu saja? Dasar Teme.

"Mampirlah," Itachi menawari.

"Aku harus pulang senpai"

"Aku memaksa, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh," baiklah, kurasa tidak apa-apa sedikit lebih lama disini.

Aku mengikuti Itachi dibelakang. Memasuke tempat tinggal mereka. Itachi dan Sasuke mulai tinggal disini setelah orang tuanya meninggal.

"Ada tamu, seharusnya kau menunjukkan sopan santunmu Uchiha-san," Itachi terdengar aneh, memanggil Sasuke dengan marganya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Itachi orang yang hebat, dia bisa sabar menghadapi Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja. Dia juga kelelahan pastinya," Sasuke berbaring di sofa. Dia masih memakai baju yang sama. Itachi pergi kedapur, membuat minuman?

"Kenapa disini?"

"Aku tidak boleh masuk kesini. Kakakmu memaksaku, dia senpai ku. Mana bisa aku menolak"

"Kau memang tidak bisa menolak. Kau bahkan menuruti perintahnya, sampai yang tidak masuk akal"

Itachi kembali dengan tiga gelas minuman dingin diatas nampan yang dia bawa.

"Kau jadi banyak bicara ya jika bersama Naruto? Jangan-jangan kalian punya hubungan khusus? Apa yang terjadi selama aku sibuk?" Itachi tersenyum aneh, menggoda Sasuke mungkin.

Hubungan khusus? Itu yang seharusnya. Tapi apa Sasuke ingat?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya berteman," Sasuke meninggalkan kami berdua. Masuk keruangan lain. Mungkin kamarnya.

"Hee.. Padahal aku berharap jika ada sesuatu," Itachi mengatakannya sedikit keras. Sasuke melotot ke arahnya.

Kami berbasa-basi cukup lama. Sampai Itachi pamit, bahkan dihari libur dia masih sempat kerumah temannya. Tugas lagi, eh?

Sasuke mengantar kakaknya sampai ambang pintu. Itachi masih sempat saja menggodanya.

Tinggal kami berdua.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau ingin sekali aku pergi"

"Terserah," Sasuke melenggang pergi ke dapur, mengambil beberapa makanan ringan.

Sasuke duduk disampingku dengan sekaleng biskuit. Membuka tutupnya, lalu menyodorkan padaku. Aku mengambil sekeping.

Kotak hitam dinyalakan. Acara anak-anak yang mendominasi. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menekan remot. Dia berhenti di salah satu chanel yang menayangkan berita.

Masih sama. Belakangan kasus pembunuhan memang ramai. Serangan binatang? Kurasa iya, atau mungkin tidak. Atau Konoha sudah menjadi kota dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi?

"Kau percaya jika mereka meninggal karena serangan hewan?," Sasuke membuka suara.

"Aku tidak percaya, manusia bisa saja melakukannya. Mengilangkan jejak, bisa saja kan?" aku mengambil satu keping biskuti lagi. Mengunyahnya pelan, menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja," Sasuke fokus dengan berita, "Tapi apa yang kulihat kemarin-"

"Sasuke jangan membahas itu lagi," aku memotong kalimatnya sebelum dia selesai.

Kami diam. Sampai acara tv berganti dengan iklan.

"Ayah dan ibuku meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar," kumohon ini liburan. Dan kenapa anak ini?

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya"

"Kukira kau peduli"

"Baiklah," aku menurut. Merogoh kaleng biskuit. Mengambil segenggam.

"Kenapa pembunuhnya memilih keluargaku? Kenapa tidak yang lain? Bahkan kepolisian sampai sekarang tidak pernah tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Polisi menyangkalnya jika itu karena serangan hewan. Siapa yang mau percaya, kenapa korbannya hanya ayah dan ibu jika di sana banyak rumah lain? Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar ada keributan dirumah kami?" nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Dan dari yang kulihat kemarin, apa yang dikatakan temanku. Sebelumnya aku memang tidak percaya. Tapi setelah aku melihatnya sendiri. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah jika kita tidak sendiri?" Uchiha memang pintar. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hanya spekulasi seorang polisi. Jika orang tuaku dibunuh oleh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada, sesuatu diluar nalar. Bukan manusia"

"Hantu ataupun sejenisnya tidak ada"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, seakan kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," darahku sedikit berdesir. Dia menuduhku?

"Atau kau memang tahu sesuatu?," bahkan aku belum sempat menjawab.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke, ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh manusia ketahui dan tidak boleh manusia usik. Sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan musibah"

Dia diam, sedikit menunduk. Sasuke menangis?

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Itachi dengan beberapa orang. Dengan dosennya.

"Hasilnya bagus. Kau memang mampu"

"Terima kasih, sensei"

"Ada alasan lain, kau meminta ujianmu dijadwalkan lebih cepat. Ingin lulus lebih cepat, jika ada masalah aku mungkin bisa membantumu"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial, saya hanya ingin cepat bekerja. Setelah orang tua saya meninggal, saya hidup hanya dengan adik saya. Saya tidak mau terus merepotkan kerabat saya. Maaf sensei, saya jadi menceritakan hal yang tidak penting," Itachi tersenyum kering sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sungguh mulia. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan membantumu Itachi," dosen tua menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Terima kasih banyak," Itachi membungkuk dalam.

Yang dipikirkan Itachi hanya ingin cepat bekerja, dia tidak mau bergantung pada kerabatnya terus menerus. Meskipun tunjangan yang dimiliki orang tuanya setidaknya masih cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan Sasuke. Itachi bahkan meminta ujian akhirnya dijadwalkan lebih awal dibanding mahasiswa seangkatannya. Dan sekarang dia tinggal mengurus beberapa hal, sampai benar-benar dinyatakan lulus dan bisa bekerja. Untuk Sasuke, Itachi tidak mau melihat Sasuke menderita.

Hari sudah sore ketika dia hendak pulang. Melewati toko bunga dekat dengan kampusnya. Masih buka, pikirnya.

Ia ingat ibunya suka dengan bunga mawar putih. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

'Mungkin lebih baik mengunjungi ayah dan ibu dulu sebelum pulang'

Itachi sampai dipintu pemakaman dengan seikat bunga mawar putih ditangannya ketika langit berwarna jingga. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama berada disini. Berada dipemakaman dimalam hari bukannlah hal yang baik. Seberani apapun kau juga akan merasa takut, karena nanti disanalah tempat tidurmu. Diapit dinding dari liat tanah yang dingin.

Itachi berdiri didepan dua nisan dengan ukiran bertuliskan 'Uchiha'

"Hai Yah, Bu. Maaf baru bisa berkunjung," Itachi meletakkan bunga di makam ibunya.

"Maaf aku tidak membawa apapun untuk ayah"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sasuke baik-baik saja, dia tidak sedih lagi bahkan dia sekarang lebih terbuka," Itachi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Paman Obito sangat baik. Maaf, tapi kami harus pindah dari rumah yang lama. Paman Obito yang memberikan tempat tinggal baru."

"Hari ini aku menjalani ujian akhirku. Aku memintanya diadakan lebih cepat, khusus untukku. Anakmu ini ingin segera bekerja. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus Bu,"-'Anakmu ini ingin melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum bangga dihari kelulusannya,'- Itachi tahu apa yang dibatinnya tidak mungkin terjadi. Sudut matanya berair.

Itachi terus saja bicara di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya, ia lupa waktu. Matahari hampir tidak terlihat.

"Yah, Bu. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, Sasuke menungguku," Itachi pamit dengan orang tuanya. Didepan batu nisan yang dingin dia tersenyum lembut.

Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju gerbang yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Dia berjalan santai, padahal sekelilingnya sudah sunyi sepi. Hari mulai gelap.

Udaranya mulai dingin.

'Hawa pemakaman,' itu yang dia pikirkan. Angin dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Dia sedikit merinding.

Itachi mempercepat jalannya. Wajar jika dia takut.

Itachi sudah akan keluar area pemakaman, bermaksud berbelok. Dia dicegat seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu berdiri didepannya, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam.

'Mau ziarah?' pikirnya.

"Uchiha Itachi?" laki-laki itu menyebutkan nama lengkap Itachi. Itachi sedikit kaget, dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan pria yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf?" Itachi memastikan, apakah pria itu benar-benar memanggil namanya.

Dia bermaksud menghiburku atau bagaimana? Aku berakhir semobil dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin apa?" kami berdua berada dalam mobil yang melaju sudah sekitar 30 menit lalu. Tidak ada tujuan.

Ada sedikit pertengkarang kecil antara aku dan Naruto.

Ditanya tidak pernah mau menjawab, jika dijawab pasti jawabannya berbelit-belit. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia bertingkah seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Bukannya dia mengatakan tidak punya pacar? Itu bagus, jadi apalagi yang dia sembunyikan?

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, sampai tidak sadar jika dia tadi bertanya padaku.

Naruto adalah yang paling banyak bicara ketika kami berdua.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku kan?" mobilnya sedikit melambat.

"Aku mau pulang," ayolah, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk keluar. Naruto yang menyeretku.

"Tidak ingin mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemarin kau sudah menculikku, sekarang aku ingin pulang beristirahat. Besok aku masih harus kuliah" aku lelah, sungguh.

"Baiklah" Naruto menjawab lesu.

Kami bahkan tidak bicara sampai rumah.

Itachi sudah pulang ketika kami sampai. Seperti biasa dia menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

Aku masuk kamar, Itachi dan Naruto duduk bersama diruang tamu. Entahlah apa yang mereka omongkan, sesekali aku mendengar tawa mereka.

Belum sampai 10 menit aku berada di kamar. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokanku kering.

"Senpai, bolehkah aku menginap?" aku salah dengar?

"Hee... Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa tidur dengan Sasuke, dia pasti senang," Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Iyakan, Sasuke?" aku memelototinya saat aku melewati mereka berdua.

"Sasuke setuju. Sering-seringlah menginap disini," dasar sinting!

"Kau-" bahkan aku belum mengatakan apapun.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," dan setelah itu aku melenggang kembali ke kamar.

Tidak lama pintu kamarku terbuka, Naruto masuk.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa jika kau tidak suka," aku memang tidak suka. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Naruto memang menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Tapi dia seorang senpai.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Langsung tidur, besok masih ada kegiatan.

Aku tidur disisi ranjang, memberikan Naruto ruang. Aku melihatnya, dia masih berdiri.

"Kau tidak mau tidur disini? Maaf jika kasurku sempit," baiklah sekarang dia berbaring disampingku.

Aku melihat jam, apa masih terlalu sore untuk tidur? Mataku bahkan tidak terasa berat. Hanya ada suara detak jarum jam. Ini tengah malam, aku baru sadar. Dari tadi aku hanya bergulingan, syukur Naruto tidak terganggu.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di nakas. Mungkin sedikit bermain ponsel bisa membantu.

Ada beberapa email yang masuk, membalas di tengah malam tidak masalah kan?

Aku membuka satu persatu. Hingga ada salah satu email yang aneh. Aku tidak kenal pengirimnya. Dan isinya hanya tertulis 'Aku menemukanmu,' mungkin spam. Aku langsung menghapusnya. Baiklah ini sedikit membuatku takut.

Mungkin coklat atau susu panas, bisa membantu.

Aku bangun, keluar menuju dapur.

Jalanan yang terlihat dari jendela yang ada didapur sepi. Jendelanya mengahadap langsung ke jalanan, apato kami berada dilantai dua. Menyorot jalanan, aku mengarah kebagian kanan bangunan yang ada di seberang jalan. Ada gang yang gelap. Menakutkan pikirku.

Mungkin aku jadi takut gelap, mungkin. Aku mengaduk coklat yang ada digelas pelan.

Mataku kembali terarah ke gang yang gelap tadi. Tidak ada yang menarik disana Sasuke, tidak ada apapun. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat coklat yang tadi kubuat, baiklah kurasa pas. Aku meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Dan berbalik, hendak menaruh sendok yang kupakai di tempat pencuci.

Tubuhku menegang, apa aku salah lihat?

Mata merah itu lagi, sama dengan yang kulihat di motel kemarin. Kali ini dengan bayangannya yang besar terlihat dijalan. Dia ada di dalam gang itu.

"Sasuke"

Naruto mengagetkanku, dia sudah berdiri di seberang meja. Aku menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Naruto berlari kearahku.

Dia meraih tanganku, menghentikan apa yang kulakukan.

Naruto menggelandangku ke kamar.

"Dia ada disini," gumanku. Aku yakin, aku tidak salah lihat.

"Dia ada disini, dia mengikutiku..." aku takut.

"Tidak ada apapun Sasuke, kau hanya mimpi buruk," bahkan aku yakin tadi aku belum sempat tertidur.

"Makhluk itu mengikutiku. Dia mengikutiku"

"Kau kelelahan Sasuke, kau berhalusinasi," mungkin dia benar.

"Kau butuh istirahat," aku mengangguk. Dan malam itu Naruto kembali bercerita sampai aku bisa tidur.

Dan besoknya aku terbangun dengan kantung mata tebal.

Tidak ada orang dirumah, Itachi pergi. Naruto pergi juga.

Tidur sedikit lagi mungkin bagus, masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum Naruto kembali.

Padahal aku belum sampai tertidur, ponselku berdering. Naruto?

'Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa tidak usah masuk saja hari ini?' Otou-san ka?

"Aku bukan anakmu tahu!" itu yang kutulis. Lalu kutekan tombol send.

'Hee.. Kau masih anak-anak Sasuke-chan,' dasar kuning gila.

Lalau aku mengabaikannya, Naruto masih mengirimi aku pesan beberapa kali. Menanyakan apakah aku marah, tentu saja.

Hari ini pun berjalan sama, Naruto masih menyebalkan. Itachi belum pulang bahkan aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian di kampus. Aneh

Sedikit cemas, tapi syukurlah. Dia mengirimiku pesan. Telat. Ini sudah malam.

'Aku akan pulang telat, atau mungkin tidak pulang. Kunci saja pintunya'

Baguslah.

Tapi sebenarnya dia pergi kemana?

'Kau dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu seharian,' send. Tidak ada balasan, bahkan setelah aku menunggu lumayan lama. Sialan!

Aku melihat sekeliling. Sepi.

Andaikan Naruto ada disini. Tunggu-tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?

Bukannya bagus jika si Kuning tidak ada.

Aku mengambil remote. Apa acara yang bagus? Tidak ada, semua membosankan.

Aku mematikan televisi. Mengambil ponsel.

Membalas beberapa email, sambil berbaring di sofa. Panjang umur, ada email baru dari Naruto.

Bodoh, apa yang kuharapkan dari si Kuning.

Hanya pesan tidak penting, tapi aku sedikit bersemangat membalasnya. Naruto itu sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan, tapi bagian menyebalkannya menutupi.

Aku menscroll layar ponselku, lagi-lagi ada email masuk dari orang yang tidak ku kenal. Aku diteror? Atau memang cuma kebetulan.

Aku mencoba tidak memikirkannya, mungkin hanya salah kirim. Ada email baru dari Naruto lagi

'Kau dirumah dengan siapa?' pasti dia mau kemari.

'Sendiri, dan jangan berani datang kemari. Kalau masih ngotot aku tidak akan membukakan pintu!'

.

.

.

.

*In other place*

"Aku percaya kau akan kembali"

"Aku masih tidak yakin. Aku percaya padamu," Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kami butuh orang sepertimu, Itachi"

"Terdengar seperti kau ingin memanfaatkanku. Aku mau bergabung karena suatu alasan"

"Kami semua memiliki alasan yang sama sepertimu"

"Jadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Pein?"

"Tidak ada"

Orang yang dipanggil Pein oleh Itachi melangkah melewati Itachi. Itachi berbalik, Pein memunggunginya.

Itachi bertemu Pein ketika dia akan pulang dari pemakaman. Orang-orang pasti akan melihat aneh jika melihat Pein. Dia memakai mantel hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Terlihat seperti seorang penjahat. Atau mungkin memang dia penjahat. Itachi tidak mengerti.

Pein terlihat berbahaya untuk Itachi. Itachi tidak bisa merilekskan tubuhnya dari tadi.

"Ada tamu tidak diundang," Itachi masih bisa mendengar gumanan Pein.

"Keluarlah!" Itachi bingung. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Ya mereka ada ditaman, Itachi mengira itu tempat yang aman, karena akan ada banyak orang. Menurutnya, tapi siapa yang mau berada di taman tengah malam. Jadi tinggalah mereka berdua. Dan yang dimaksud tamu itu siapa lagi?

Dan benar saja, tak lama munculah orang lain. Orang itu berlari kearah mereka berdua. Ketika jaraknya kurang dari satu meter Pain menendang kuat orang itu sampai jatuh terpental beberapa meter.

Tubuh orang itu berhenti ketika menabrak tembok dengan keras. Itachi membelalakan lebar matanya. Orang itu bisa terbunuh, mau menghentikan Pein dia juga takut.

Orang itu masih bisa berdiri dengan mudah. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun dengan tubuhnya. Pein berjalan ke arah orang itu. Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam mantel seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu.

Tangan Pein keluar dengan mengenggam pedang.

'Yang benar saja dia menyembunyikan pedang di dalam mantelnya?' Itachi masih bengong.

Orang itu menerjang kearah Pein. Pein dengan mudah membaca gerakan orang yang menerjangnya.

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya menebas lengan orang yang akan meraihnya. Lengan orang itu lepas dari tubuhnya.

Itachi yang melihatnya menjadi bergidik ngeri. Tempat terlepasnya lengan itu mengucurkan darah sangat banyak, mungkin lebih tepat disebut mengalir. Tapi anehnya orang itu masih bisa berdiri tegak, seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Wajahnya yang kotor dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tidak ada suara teriakan, hanya suara geraman seperti binatang buas yang bisa didengar dari orang itu.

'Orang gila!' pikir Itachi. Orang itu masih mau menerjang Pein lagi.

Pein merendah, dia menyabet kaki orang itu dengan senjatanya. Orang terjatuh, masih tidak ada teriakan kesakitan.

Orang itu memandang Pein dengan tatapan bengis. Dia tidak mampu berdiri lagi, ototkakinya mungkin terpotong karena sabetan Pein tadi.

Dia menggeram lebih seram, air liurnya mengalir dari mulut. Orang itu menyalak ke arah Pein, terlihat tidak berdaya. Seperti hewan yang menunggu mati dijagalkan.

Pein berdiri didepannya. Tangan pein mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya. Lalu pedang diayunkan cepat dan kuat. Membuat luka memanjang dari bahu sampai perut orang itu.

Tubuh orang itu jatuh terlentang. Mulutnya terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Pein yang berdiri disamping orang itu mengarahkan pedangnya keleher orang yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Pedang Pein menancap kuat dileher orang itu. Pein memutar pedangnya kuat, sampai terdengar bunyi retakan yang cukup keras.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya. Dia ingin muntah. Tanganya bahkan sudah menutup mulutnya.

Pein berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau bak-baik saja kan?"

"K-kau membunuh?!" Pein hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak membunuh"

Lalu dia melihat tubuh orang yang tadi. Tubuhnya terbakar tidak bersisa. Lengannya yang tadi terputus dari tubuh juga ikut terbakar dan menghilang.

"Aku hanya membersihkan," Pein mengambil sarung pedang yang ada di balik mantelnya. Dia menyarungkan pedangnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Orang itu mati dan menghilang?" Itachi menunjuk tempat mayat tadi tergeletak. Dia memandang Pein dan tempat itu bergantian.

"Dia bukan manusia," tangan Itachi lunglai. Yakinkan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Manusia akan kehilangan kesadaran dengan luka seperti itu. Manusia punya batasan untuk menahan sakit"

"Bukan manusia.." tenggorokan Itachi mendadak kering.

Pein mengangguk.

"Jadi yang kalian kerjakan adalah membunuh makhluk seperti tadi?" Itachi memastikan.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan," Pein berjalan kearah bangku taman terdekat.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Akatsuki membutuhkan orang sepertimu Itachi," Pein duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

Itachi menjawab agak lama setelah menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akan kupikirkan"

"Waktumu satu minggu. Gunakanlah untuk memikirkan tawaranku dengan baik"

TBC

 **Dikit telat ya? Tenang saja ini masih bakal lanjut kok.**

 **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, apabila ada kesamaan cerita. Ini cerita pasaran, iya. Kalo ada kesalahan ejaan /maaf aku males edit lagi/. Lagi, tata bahasaku amburegeul, jadi maaf banget atas ketidaknyamanannya.**

 **Aku nggak bakal banyak ngomong ini. Riview tak bales disini yah**

 **Thanks to :**

 **MaknaEXO :** masak lucu gitu Sasu Pov?

 **Vilan616 :** terimakasih atas pengertiannya. Saya semangat dengan begini.

 **Hwang635 :** souka? Aku nggak tau kalo ceritanya sama, dan lagi aku juga belum nonton GGS. Werewolf, bakal dimunculin. Tapi yah lanjutnya rahasia

 **.12 :** udah dilanjuuuuttt

 **BellaClaw :** makasih, ini dilanjut

 **Guest :** wut?

 **Guest/lagi/ :** aku jadi malu

 **El Donghae :** Naruto hunter? Macacih? Naruto masak pantes jadi hunter? dia kan... ah sudahlah. Maafkan aku yang udah bikin Itachi jadi aneh, aku nggak ngerasa.

 **Guest /lagi, lagi/ :** Aku kan jago bikin penasaran

 **Oranyellow-chan :** aku nggak jawab deh, aku nggak jawab :3

 **Habibah794 :** ayodong komen sesuatu gitu, ini udah dilanjut

 **Nicisicrita :** kamuuu lagi. Naruto jadi werewolf pantes yak, dia liar gitu :v. Jangan terlalu serius, ini fiksi ngawur. Ini dilanjuuuttt...

 **Udah ya, bye di next chapter**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian...**


End file.
